1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and, more particularly, to an OLED display device comprising a glass-forming sealant with a specific structure.
2. Description of Related Art
OLED display devices are light in weight and ultra-thin in thickness, and also have advantages of high brightness, rapid response, wide viewing angles, no backlight requirement, low manufacturing cost and flexibility. Hence, OLED display devices have great potential to apply on display panels of various electronic devices such as panels of smartphones, pads, notebooks, monitors and televisions. However, for the OLED display panel, one important factor causing the lifetime thereof reduced is the pollution and erosion by moisture. Hence, a binder having excellent moisture barrier property and air impermeability has to be used to seal the panel, in order to produce a display device having good moisture barrier property and air impermeability.
In general, during the process for manufacturing the OLED display device, a thin film transistor unit and an OLED unit are firstly formed on a bottom substrate, and then the obtained bottom substrate is assembled to the upper substrate with spacers formed thereon to obtain the OLED display device. In the case that both the bottom substrate and the upper substrate are glass substrate, a glass-forming sealant can be used to package the bottom substrate and the upper substrate to form the OLED display device because it has good moisture barrier property and air impermeability.
However, if the structure of the glass-forming sealant after assembling process is not designed well, the adhesion between the glass-forming sealant and the bottom and upper substrates are not good enough, resulting in the problem that the glass-forming sealant peels off from the substrate or cracks present in the glass-forming sealant bringing the moisture permeation; and these problems cause the production rate of the OLED display devices reduced. Hence, the glass-forming sealant has to be designed to have specific structure to increase the adhesion between the sealant and the substrate.